


This Insane game called 'Love'

by nyanchuu_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanchuu_pie/pseuds/nyanchuu_pie
Summary: Kenma Kozume struggles on his so called "relationhship" with his childhood bestfriend who's dating his underclassmen's sister. Little did he know his "underclassmen" had feelings for him for already a while now. What would he do after he finds out his underclassman's feelings? Now that there's "something" that happened to them? What decisions will he made on this insane game called 'love'?
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Kenma-san? Are you drunk?!" Lev runs towards Kenma who stumbles everytime he takes a step. 

"n-no im not... where's...Kuroo?" kenma hardly spoke eyes half closed.

"K-kenma-san you entered the wrong room!!! this wasn't Kuroo-san's! He's with my sister right now... you dont remember they're on the date.." Lev holds kenma's shoulders so that he wont fall and sat him on his bed. Kenma let's a groan before lying down in Lev's bed.

"Uh K-kenma-san that's not your bed!! c'mon let me guide me to your room!!" Lev panicked seeing Kenma like this. His flushed red face with drowsy eyes, he looked like mess. Lev blushed hearing Kenma softly moans. 

He likes Kenma, its already been a while when he know he had feelings with his upperclass men. At first he thought it was only because he likes the way Kenma toss to him at games and practices. Or thinking like he was just being selfish to claim the title 'ace' that's why he wants Kenma to toss only to him. He likes the way Kenma glares at him without even knowing why, maybe because of the thought that Kenma is paying attention to him if that makes any sense.

He leans closer as he smelled the alcohol from Kenma, he slowly removed his jacket that wasn't properly wore and grab some towel and a bowl with warm water to clean his upperclass men. 

"Kenma-san... Can i remove your clothes? I-i'll just clean you... with this..." Lev softly spoke raising the already soak towel. Kenma responded a moan making Lev gently remove his shirt exposing half of his body. Lev blushes more seeing the view. His body is so cute... Kenma-san is so cute damn it... He started to rub the towel on Kenma's pale skin. He moved his hand on his chest to his torso, his hands were trembling as his fingers can feel Kenma's soft skin. He almost jumped when a hand stopped him on what he was doing. His eyes widened and looked at kenma who was trying to open his eyes seeing who he's with. Lev opened his mouth ready to say something when Kenma pulled him and grabbed his nape.

His eyes widened about to pop out when his lips met Kenma's. He was about to pull out when Kenma slightly moved his lips deepening the kiss. Lev can't resist anymore as he kisses his senpai back. He felt Kenma licked his lips asking for entrance as he welcomely lets the smaller wonder on his mouth. Their tongue's synchronizing as things got heated up. He brought his hands to Kenma's waist as the other hand let go of the towel and brings it to Kenma's face. He hovered him as he kissed Kenma's cheeks unto his jaw, to his neck. Kenma threw is head back lettign the taller guy devour his neck leaving small marks. 

Lev stopped as he sat still in top of Kenma who's head still tilted. They're both panting as Lev realized what he has done. His eyes once again widen and about to move away when he saw Kenma's flushed face looking at him, his eyes are pleading like he wanted more. Lev gulp when Kenma gripped on his leg looking helpless and begging for Lev to do something Lev gulps once again as he realizes his bulge getting bigger. He knows this was wrong and he's taking advantage on Kenma  
He muttered 'sorry Kenma-san' as he removed his shirt and leaned down and kissed the smaller guy hungrier than the last time.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma woke up with a throbbing in his head. 'heck, what did i do yesterday?' he thought to himself at he turned around seeing someone's back. He thought it was Kuroo since its hair was covered with a pillow and Kenma's vision is still blurry caused by his headache. He snuggles at the guy. As he wrapped his arms around him he felt like there's something wrong with its body. Kenma furrows his eyebrows as he moved away and sat gently taking a good look on who he was with. His eyes widened as he realizes who was the man beside him. And they're both naked.

"What the fuck??!!" he shouted as he kicked Lev out of the bed. Lev falls and let out a groan as he stood up and rubbed his eyes blanket sliding out of his skin revealing his body. Kenma looks away with a shock on his face.

"Ow.. Why would you do that??" Lev sat back on his bed pouting still half asleep as Kenma realizes the interior of the room. And it wasn't his or Kuroo's.

"Wh-What h-happened?? L-last night?? Did something r-really happened? What the fuck Lev!!" Kenma shouted still not looking at the taller male who sat on the other side of the bed.

"K-kenma-san... Im sorry. I could've controlled myself last night, im really sorry. It's just because you kissed me and... you were.. pleading.." Lev nervously spoke head low as he was fidgeting his hands. 

"Wh-What do you mean you couldn't control yourself?! Y-you took advantage on m-me!!" Kenma finally looked at Lev who looks sympathetic. 

"It's just because you were holding me... and kissing, and you-"

"Just because of that?! You got carried away by that??!! Lev I know its also my fault barging in here but you just could've.." Kenma starts tearing up. 'Kuroo, what about Kuroo...' 

"Im sorry Kenma-san i just couldn't... I couldn't because..." Lev said while shaking. This is it? At this situation? He'll gonna confess? 

"Because of what Lev?? Because you got ho-"

"Because I've been longing for you to do that to me." Lev's voice is almost inaudible but it was clear for Kenma to hear.

"Y-you... what?" Kenma looked at Lev with now a confused look. "Wh-what the heck does that means?"

"I like you Kenma-san!! I-I don't know how i just felt it. For a while now.. y-you were really pretty and i just want to hug and kiss you and you're adorable and I love the way you toss to me and you're really pretty and I really like you K-kenma-san." Lev looks away as he feel the heat on his face. He said too much.

"Wait what? You?? I.... But... that.. that's not an acceptable reason... for doing-"

"Why are you even panicking about what happened to us? It's not like you have a boyfriend, or girlfriend right? I mean we all know you're...gay obviously you won't have a girlfriend.. But a boyfriend? Do you have-"

"No. No I don't. Im just panicking because you're my kouhai. You're just a first year for fuck's sake Lev." Kenma adverted his gaze looking for his clothes. 

"But Kenma-san I know how things work too!! And don't say it like you're much older than me..." Lev pouts grabbing the blanket to cover his body.

They both can think straight at this point. Lev was piling all his confidence to ask Kenma now. He knows its not the perfect timing but he doesn't have any choice he knew if he will let this slide Kenma will be forever avoid him.

"What do you mean you know? You can't even spike a ball perfectly or even just let it through the net." Kenma mumbles as he was wearing his clothes back. Lev stood up and walks to Kenma, Kenma's eyes widened as he turned his back on Lev.

"And damn do you even realize you're fully naked you idiot!!" Kenma shouted making Lev look down gazing on his body. Lev gasped and grabbed the blanket to cover his body again.

"K-kenma-san!! It's not like you have a boyfriend right??" Lev asked nervously his hands gripping on the blanket. 

"I already said no. Why are you still-"

"Kenma-san please let's date!!" Lev shouted as Kenma winced and widened his eyes. 

"What the fuck? Just because we did it you already want to date? you dumbass." Kenma huffs as he adjusted his shirt grabbing his jacket, about to leave.

"Wait wait wait!!! Kenma-san no..I already told you I like you for a while now.. I-I know this isn't the right time but I really do.. I will treat you right I promise you.. Y-you won't regret..." Lev fidgets as he lowered his head. Kenma was still shock as he blinked a couple times processing the things he heard. 

'Like? Me? A while? I obviously hate you and your sister...You... How does this happens? damn If i could just entered the right room last night. Damn it. And Kuroo... I like him, and he likes me... that's what he said... He said I'll just wait so that we'll be together after he fix things..' he thought.

"I-I like someone else, Lev. No, I mean love. I love someone else. I can't be with y-you.. Im sorry... Let's just forget about all of this so that we wont feel any awkwardness on practices and here at our dorm. Tora and the others might've been on their rooms now since I got home earlier last night. Im sorry, I gotta go. Let just forget this happens." Kenma didn't wait Lev to answer and dashed out of his room.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the short chapters I'll try my best to make the next ones longer :) im sorry for the wrong grammars and errors :) tysm

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was lame this was my first work hope yall like it.


End file.
